la caida de los angeles
by mariniti the white dragon
Summary: un asesinato, un proyecto ultra secreto del gobierno y dos hermanos con un pasado misterioso ¿como se relacionan estas cosas? pues los titanes tendran que aberriguarlo
1. prologo

**PROLOGO**

**HACE DIEZ AÑOS**

En una lujosa oficina iluminada solo por la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara dos hombres se encuentran discutiendo sobre el futuro de sus planes; uno de ellos un hombre de unos veinte años de traje que se encuentra parado frente al lujoso escritorio de madera y el otro un hombre de unos treinta años con barba que se encuentra sentado tras el escritorio.

-es demasiado peligroso Arthur ellos deben de ser destruidos cuanto antes-comento el mas joven con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

-no podemos destruirlos por un pequeño accidente Jonathan después de tobo ambos sujetos han progresado bastante en los últimos años- dijo el segundo tan tranquilo como de costumbre

-lo siento Arthur pero ya se le he informado al consejo del incidente y han decidido cancelar el proyecto- decía ya mas tranquilo

Al oír esto el segundo sujeto se paro de golpe de su asiento muy exaltado-QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!, NO PUEDEN HACER ESO

-como dije lo siento- decía mientras se preparaba para irse

Ya mas tranquilo el segundo tomo nuevamente su lugar, resignado y volviendo a su actitud tranquila de hace unos minutos-y... ¿que va a pasar con ellos?

-van a ser destruidos mañana en la mañana-comento antes de irse y dejar solo a su compañero

Una vez que estuvo solo el segundo hombre se volteo mientras veía la luna en todo su esplendor entonces una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras que decía-no lo permitiré


	2. un asesinato conociendo a los hermanos

**_helo aqui el primer capitulo espero q les agrade ya que teen titans no me pertenece_**

**UN ASESINATO; CONOCIENDO A LOS HERMANOS SCRATT**

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

En una noche oscura en una de las empresas mas importantes de todo jump city; nadie solía quedarse hasta tarde excepto talvez el guardia de seguridad pero ahora si había alguien un hombre de unos cincuenta años que corría incesatamente por el edificio buscando una salida, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos mostraban miedo; miedo a lo que estaba por experimentar, miedo por las personas que lo estaban persiguiendo, miedo porque sabia que nadie lo iba a poder ayudar ya que sabia que el guardia de seguridad había muerto, él había visto como lo mataban a sangre fría solo porque se interpuso en el verdadero objetivo de sus asesinos el cual era el Logan Screpper un hombre poderoso que a lo único que le temía era a la muerte y ahora estaba por enfrentar a su único miedo al por fin ser alcanzado por sus perseguidores.

-Q-q-que quieren?, les dije que les pagaría- dijo Logan al no tener otra salida a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él ambas con trajes negros, mascaras que les cubrían los rostros y con cuchillas en ambas manos.

Pero ninguno respondió solo se resignaban a tener la cabeza agachada en espera de una orden de su amo entonces de la nada se escucho una voz que se dirigía a Logan-No es por el dinero mi querido Logan-dijo para sorpresa de este-es por que necesito que reciban mi mensaje y quien mejor para dárselos que tú

-¿tu mensaje¿a quienes?- pregunto Logan aun atemorizado

-a los ángeles-fue lo ultimo que dijo la voz antes de dar la orden de matarlo, así pues solo se pudo escuchar un desgarrador grito en las empresas scratt.

Al día siguiente en la torre de los titanes todos se preparaban para celebrar,¿celebrar?¿celebrar que? se preguntaran pues a la nueva pareja robin y raven los cuales la noche anterior les habían dicho a sus amigos de su secreto noviazgo lo que provoco que todos se pusieran extremadamente felices y que quisieran celebrar a lo grande, así pues ya estaba todo casi listo ya solo faltaba la feliz pareja; las puertas del living se abrieron dejándolos pasar tomados de la mano sin embargo no pudieron celebrar como estaba planeado ya que la alarma sonó señalando que los necesitaban.

Una vez que llagaron a su destino las empresas scratt se sorprendieron al ver tantos policías y gente de la prensa así los titanes se abrieron paso por estos hasta llegar con el jefe de policía.

-¿que sucedió?- pregunto impaciente robin

-hubo dos asesinatos anoche- dijo el jefe de la policía mientras que guiaba a los cinco jóvenes héroes al lugar donde estaba la primera victima el guardia de seguridad, el cual estaba en la oficina de seguridad (lo se que original ¬¬) tirado en e suelo en un charco de sangre que sin duda le pertenecía-según el forense murió desangrado por la herida que tiene en el cuello no hay pistas de quien lo hizo o porque además de que no hay rastros del arma homicida- les explico

-pero dijo que había dos asesinatos donde esta el otro- comento raven

-por favor síganme se los mostrare-dijo así los titanes lo siguieron hasta la entrada de la oficina de Logan Screpper donde se detuvo por unos minutos y se dio la vuelta para ver a los titanes- les advierto que esto no les va a gustar es lo peor que visto en mi vida

-viejo no tiene que ser tan malo- comento el chico bestia

-por favor déjenos pasar tenemos que ver el cuerpo-esta vez fue star la que lo dijo

Sin mas remedio el jefe los dejo entrar solo para que vieran como el cuerpo de Logan estaba sentado en su escritorio claro sin cabeza ya que esta se encontraba en el escritorio como un pisapapeles y como con su propia sangre los asesinos habían puesto en todas las paredes la misma frase _"PRONTO LOS ANGELES CAERAN_" al ver esto y oler ese repugnante olor que se encontraba en esa oficina tanto chico bestia como star tuvieron que salir mientras que los otros tres se quedaron para escuchar al jefe de policía.

-según los forenses fue asesinado por la misma arma que el guardia, e igual que el no hay pistas de quien o porque lo hicieron solo esa frase además de que no fue asesinado aquí sino en el piso de abajo el cuerpo fue movido-dijo el jefe

-pero esto es muy sospechoso por que se tomarían tantas molestias- comento cyborg

-es una lastima por que estaba a punto de firmar un contrato multimillonario con Bruce Wayne incluso el mismo vino a jump city para poderlo hacer-comento el jefe

Al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo tutor robin sintió un mar de emociones que apenas podía expresar lo tendría que volver a ver si quería resolver el caso, lo cual paso desapercibido para el jefe y para cyborg pero no para la gótica quien sabia a la perfección quien era Bruce.

- y sabe donde podemos encontrarlo-pregunto raven

-si esta hospedado en el hotel reina-respondió el jefe (lo se sigo con mi falta de creatividad uuU)

- bien viejo que quieres que hagamos -le pregunto cy a su líder sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-quiero que se queden aquí y busquen pistas yo iré con el Sr. Wayne para saber que averiguo- dijo el petirrojo antes de salir pero una vez afuera se encontró con su cuerva la cual lo miro preocupada

-si quieres puedo ir yo-

-no esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo mismo- dijo con un tono frió raven al escucharlo no sabia que hacer estaba preocupada pero no quería que el lo notara así que volteo un poco su rostro pero al sentir la calida mano de su amado indicándole que lo viera y pudiera observar la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba para luego decirle- descuida todo saldrá bien prometo no hacer nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirme. Así pues el petirrojo alzo el vuelo no sin antes darle un pequeño beso a su cuerva en los labios despejando todas sus preocupaciones.

En el lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas "reina" en la suite de lujo el magnate multimillonario Bruce Wayne se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando de pronto escucho que llamaban a su puerta enorme fue su sorpresa al abrir y encontrarse con un chico de unos quince años flacucho, con chamarra de piel negra, camisa blanca, jeans, botas militares y un par de gafas negros que cubrían sus ojos; aunque el chico era extraño lo dejo pasar ya que lo conocía muy bien

-conque dime a que has venido- pregunto el magnate

- vine porque necesito saber de Logan Screpper lo asesinaron y su muerte es muy sospechosa-dijo el chico que efectivamente era robin

-lo se lo vi en las noticias es una lastima pero no te puedo ayudar yo no lo conocía muy bien-

-es extraño pero tu no firmas contratos multimillonarios con personas que no conoces bien-dijo algo desafiante el chico maravilla

-ja, tienes razón pero yo no iba a firmar con el sino con...-entonces volvieron a tocar la puerta y aun cuando Bruce no quería abrir tuvo que hacerlo dejando por un momento solo a su antiguo compañero quien solo podía escuchar la conversación que tenia bruce -_Vaya me da tanto gusto verlos pero por favor pasen_

al escuchar esto robin se sintió realmente enojado ya que Bruce había invitado a pasar a personas con las cuales presentes no podría hablar del caso así que pensó huir por la ventana pero al entrar Bruce no se pudo ir-bueno me alegra que no te hayas ido quiero que los conozcas-dijo el magnate mientras guiaba a robin a la entrada donde estaban un chico y una chica el chico tenia unos diecisiete años con cabello negro y ojos azules el cual vestía de traje negro y la chica de al menos quince años con cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y amarrado con una coleta igual ojos azules de traje banco ambos con lentes- quiero presentarte a los hermanos Scratt; Ángela y Ben Scratt dueños de la compañía Scratt.


	3. el proyecto angel el misterio comienza

**EL PROYECTO ÁNGEL; EL MISTERIO COMIENZA A REVELARSE**

Al ver a los hermanos Scratt frente a el robin tenia un millón de dudas en primera como era posible que siendo estos tan jóvenes pudieran ser dueños de una compañía tan grande y en segunda le perturbada la forma en que actuaba Bruce frente a ellos era obvio que los conocía muy bien tanto que dejaba de lado su actitud fría que solía tener con los demás.

-disculpa bruce pero que no piensas presentarnos a tu amigo-se decidió a hablar Ángela con una pequeña y picara sonrisa en su rostro

- oh claro se me olvidaba Ángela, Ben el es...- pero fue interrumpido por robin quien se acerco a Ángela y Ben extendiéndoles la mano

-Dick Grayson a sus ordenes-así es robin utilizo su nombre real ya que no había forma de que lo pudieran reconocer o al menos eso pensaba

-mucho gusto Dick-dijo Ángela mientras le aceptaba daba la mano y la soltaba rápidamente luego el petirrojo se dispuso a saludar a Ben pero este no le hizo caso y solo se digno a ver a Bruce fijamente

-descuida el no es muy sociable que digamos- dijo Ángela tratando de disculpar a su hermano

-oh y veo- dijo robin volviendo a su posición original

-y díganme a que se debe el honor de su visita chicos-comento Bruce tratando de cambiar de tema

-hemos venido a ver si todavía quieres firmar el contrato de venta Bruce ya que después de lo sucedido ...-se digno a hablar finalmente Ben

-por supuesto que aun quiero firmarlo aunque aun no entiendo porque quieren vender la compañía de sus padres chicos- esto ultimo hizo que robin sospechara de los hermanos después de todo era muy sospechoso que quisieran vender la compañía habiendo ocurrido un asesinato apenas la noche anterior

-bueno eso nos da gusto bruce y aunque no nos agrada mucho la idea de venderla... es necesario-comento Ángela aunque lo ultimo con un tono triste en su voz.

-bien chicos si eso quieren no dudare de ustedes verán debido alo sucedido tengo que regresar a ciudad gótica pero cuando se solucione todo podremos firmar el contrato les parece-así los hermanos se asintieron con la cabeza para luego despedirse y poderse ir con rumbo a la escena del crimen para ayudar en todo lo que pudieran; esa era su excusa aunque sus intenciones eran otras.

En el elevador del lujoso hotel la cara de Ángela cambio por completo de una cara alegre y llena de vida a una seria igual a la de su hermano-ya comenzó- dijo Ángela

- lo se- se limito a decir Ben

-esto se va a poner interesante ¿no lo crees así hermano?-al oír esto Ben dibujo en su rostro una pequeña y apenas visible sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras tanto con robin y Bruce.

-así que volverás- comento el petirrojo

-si creo que esto lo puedes solucionar tú sin problemas- al oír esto robin sonrió ya que eso significaba que finalmente su antiguo tutor había comprendido que ya no lo necesitaba apunto estaba de preguntarle de los hermanos cuando se vio interrumpido por este-Ángela y Ben son los dueños de la compañía porque sus padres murieron hace cinco años en un accidente automovilístico dejándoles toda su fortuna pera ya que eran menores de edad Logan era su tutor legal y tenia control total sobre la fortuna pero al enmaciparce hace un año perdió ese control; es todo lo que se si quieres saber mas debes de investigar por tu cuenta

Luego de esto robin le agradeció por su ayuda y llamo a cyborg para que se preparara para la llegada de los Scratt. Una vez que estos llegaron a la escena del crimen tuvieron que abrirse paso por las decenas de reporteros que se encontraban ahí pero cuando finalmente llegaron con los titanes y una vez que todos se presentaron comenzaron las preguntas sobre Logan Screpper las cuales se responderían en la oficina de los hermanos.

-siento decirles pero Logan era un apostador sin remedio debía mucho dinero y es posible que por eso lo mataran-comentaba Ángela mientras que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y Ben estaba recargado en la ventana viendo la vista sin decir nada.

-ya veo pero eso no explica la frase en las paredes _"LOS ÁNGELES CAERÁN"_ que significa?- dijo cyborg pero al oír la frase los dos hermanos se sorprendieron aunque trataron de disimularlo

-ya veo según recuerdo Logan expedía muchos cheques hacia un club nocturno llamado "ÁNGEL" talvez eso sea una pista- dijo Ben volteando a ver a los titanes quienes después de agradecer la ayuda de los dos hermanos partieron con rumbo a su hogar dejando nuevamente a los dos hermanos solos y pensativos

-es mejor que los ángeles entren en acción Ben- comento Ángela nuevamente seria

-tienes razón Angi-dijo Ben mientras volvía a sonreír con malicia.

Una vez que la noche cayo los titanes fueron al club donde esperaban encontrar respuestas sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados por las dos personas que habían matado a Logan llegaron hasta la oficina del encargado del lugar para hacerle unas preguntas pero no lo encontraron, solo encontraron algunos papeles en el escritorio los cuales parecían ser los archivos de un proyecto del gobierno de hace apenas dieciocho años; intrigados por esto se dispusieron a leerlos.

_"__**PROYECTO ÁNGEL"**_

_"EL SUJETO DE PRUEBAS "A" HA SIDO RECLUTADO EXITOSAMENTE"_

_"A DOS AÑOS DE SER RECLUTADO EL SUJETO "A" SE EMPEZARA A ENTRENAR INMEDIATAMENTE"_

_"DURANTE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS EL SUJETO "A" PRESENTA VARIOS ATAQUES DE VIOLENCIA INCONTENIBLE SE DESCONOCE LA RAZÓN"_

_"EL SUJETO DE PRUEBAS "B" HA SIDO RECLUTADO EXITOSAMENTE"_

_"AL ENCONTRARSE CON EL SUJETO "B" EL SUJETO "A" HA DETENIDO UNO DE SUS ATAQUES DE VIOLENCIA"_

_"EL SUJETO "B" PARECE APACIGUAR LOS ATAQUES DEL SUJETO "A""_

_"EL SUJETO "A" NO HA TENIDO ATAQUES EN LOS ÚLTIMOS MESES LA PRECENSIA DEL SUJETO "B" PARECE QUE TIENE ALGO QUE VER"_

_"AL PARECER EL SUJETO "A" HA DESARROLLADO UN FUERTE LAZO SENTIMENTAL HACIA EL SUJETO "B""_

_"HAN PASADO DOS AÑOS DESDE QUE EL SUJETO "B" FUE RECLUTADO SE EMPEZARA A ENTRENAR JUNTO CON EL SUJETO "A" INMEDIATAMENTE"_

_"AMBOS SUJETOS PARECEN COORDINARSE BIEN EN LAS PRUEBAS IMPUESTAS SE LES AUMENTARA EL GRADO DE DIFICULTAD"_

_"AMBOS SUJETOS HAN SUPERADO EXITOSAMENTE CADA PRUEBA IMPUESTA ADEMÁS DE ALCANZAR UN NIVEL DE PODER QUE SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS"_

_"ES POSIBLE QUE AMBOS SUJETOS ESTÉN PREPARADOS PARA LA SIGUIENTE ETAPA PERO ANTES DEBERÁN DE PASAR LA ULTIMA PRUEBA"_

_"EL SUJETO "A" HA REANUDADO UNO DE SUS ATAQUES AL QUEDAR EL SUJETO "B" SERIAMENTE HERIDO DURANTE LA ULTIMA PRUEBA"_

_"DEBIDO AL INCIDENTE CON EL SUJETO "A" SE HA DECIDIDO CANCELAR __**EL PROYECTO**__**"ÁNGEL" **__SE DESTRUIRÁ TODA EVIDENCIA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESTE ASÍ COMO DE AMBOS SUJETOS DE PRUEBA"_

_-_así que realmente el dueño de este lugar trabajaba en este proyecto- comento cyborg

-pero porque mataría a Logan- cuestiono star

-viejo esto es espeluznante el gobierno trabajo para crear a esos sujetos y luego los destruyo-dijo chico bestia

-dudo mucho que los hayan destruido- comento raven

-tienes razón rave después de todo es posible que Logan los aya descubierto y aya intentado chantajearlos-explico el líder su teoría

-interesante pero erróneo mi joven amigo- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas los titanes al voltearse pudieron ver a tres personas dos de ellas cabizbajos vestidos en su totalidad de negro y con cuchillas es ambas manos y la tercera la del centro un hombre de al menos cuarenta años con barba y traje el cual permanecía tranquilo-veras en algo tienes razón los ángeles siguen con vida y era necesario matar a Logan para que recibieran mi mensaje pero lamentablemente ustedes intervinieron y empezaron a indagar hasta descubrir lo de los ángeles lamentablemente no los puedo dejar ir con una información tan valiosa como esa así que...A2,B2..MÁTENLOS


	4. la aparicion de los angeles

**_teen titans no me pertenece_**

**LA APARICIÓN D LOS ÁNGELES**

Los titanes luego de q el dueño del club desapareciera dejando a sus sirvientes para q mataran a nuestros héroes trataban de defenderse todo lo q podían pero era algo casi imposible ya que estas misteriosas personas parecían leer cada uno de los movimientos de los titanes la pelea era dura pero no podían rendirse como ultima alternativa raven había rodeado a sus amigos con su energía y los había llevado a una bodega abandonada cerca de ahí para q se recuperaran, todos estaban impresionados por las habilidades d esos sujetos ya q ni star con su fuerza y esferas de energía alienígena, ni cyborg con su cañón sonico, ni chico bestia con sus múltiples transformaciones, ni raven con su energía oscura y mucho menos robin con su dominio en las artes marciales les habían podido hacer daño alguno de hecho ellos habían sido los q habían quedado mal heridos.

-viejo esos dos nos patearon el trasero-comento chico bestia mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-pero por q lo harían q es el "proyecto ángel"-se cuestiono el medio robot

-y sobre todo quienes son los ángeles-indago la alíen

-no lose pero tenemos q encontrarlos ellos son los únicos q nos pueden decir q es lo q esta pasando- comento el chico maravilla

-es posible pero como encontrarlos no sabemos nada d ellos -afirmo la pelivioleta

Cuando los cinco jóvenes héroes se encontraban buscando una solución a sus problemas un ruido se hizo presente y de entre las sombras aparecieron los sujetos con quienes habían peleado en el club sin perder tiempo los titanes tomaron sus posiciones de ataque preparándose para lo q estaba por pasar ; en cambio los dos sujetos permanecieron parados frente a ellos sosteniendo fuertemente sus cuchillas se prepararon para dar el ultimo golpe, el definitivo cuando … un fuerte ruido de cristal rompiéndose proveniente del ventanal tras los titanes dejo pasar dos motocicletas una blanca y una negra(NA parecidas a la de robin)las cuales aterrizaron justo entre los titanes y sus perseguidores; de ellas bajaron dos personas de la banca debido a su complexión una chica de traje blanco pegado a su delineada figura y una gabardina de piel blanca con las insignias "WA" grabadas en esta también llevaba un cinturón igual al de robin, botas d combate y ocultas en su gabardina un par de dagas; el segundo el cual bajo de la moto negra llevaba un traje parecido al de la chica con la diferencia q el suyo era negro y con las insignias "DA" grabadas además d q el a diferencia d su compañera llevaba un par de espadas en su espalda; cabe destacar q ninguno de los dos se quito el casco por lo cual no dejaban ver sus rostros o cabello .Los titanes al verlos no sabían si eran amigos o enemigos pero al darse cuenta de q estos dos misteriosos personajes comenzaron a atacar a los q los querrían matar no tenían duda alguna esos dos los habían ido a ayudar y lo mas impresionante era el hecho de q parecían estar derrotando a sus adversarios con una sorprende muestra de coordinación y agilidad nunca antes vista ambos chicos parecían enviados divinos parecían ángeles; eso era ellos eran los ángeles de quienes habían escuchado hablar.

-increíble …-dijo chico bestia sin disimular su asombro

-ellos son …- comento star

-pero como supieron …-se cuestiono cy

-imposible.. No pueden ser..- dijo raven algo escéptica

-si ellos son los ángeles-afirmo robin

Al no tener otra salida los dos sujetos de negro desaparecieron en un descuido de los ángeles al ver q era lo q había ocurrido los dos chicos s dirigieron hacia sus motos para poderse ir pero no sin antes ir con los titanes los cuales no se quitaban su asombro

-espero q estén bien-comento el chico tratándolos d sacar del trance al q habían caído al verlos pelear

-s … si no t preocupes- dijo finalmente star

-bien por q no queremos q s metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo la chica con un tono d superioridad en su voz

-white tiene razón no s metan d ahora en adelante nosotros nos en cargaremos de Arthur no se metan y si lo llegan hacer no solo tendrán q preocuparse por el-esto lo dijo el chico mientras estaba con robin mirándolo d frente-vamonos white- dijo esto mientras s daba media vuelta y volvía a su moto

-como ordenes dark-luego de esto la chica hizo lo mismo.

Dejando a los titanes realmente confundidos con respecto a ellos los ángeles alzaron el vuelo. Mientras tanto en la guarida d Arthur este estaba muy tranquilo sentado en su silla admirando la hermosa luna llena.

-así q finalmente aparecieron...-decía al tiempo q una sonrisa s dibujaba en su rostro-eso quiere decir q están desesperados-se levanta de la silla y mira fijamente la luna-pronto los ángeles caerán...el tiempo a llegado... m pregunto q tan cambiados estarán después d diez años m imagino que ya deben d ser unos adolescentes pero...¿serán los mismos?

Mientras q Arthur se preguntaba por sus queridos ángeles las figuras de dos chicos llegaban a un lujoso departamento no se podía ver mucho debido a la falta de luz pero eso no parecía importarles ya q aunq no pudieran ver bien sabían a donde s dirigían, luego de entrar aventaron un archivo a la mesa d su sala el cual decía con letras grandes y marcadas con rojo

**"PROYECTO ÁNGEL"**


	5. Chapter 5

**RECUERDOS, SECUESTRO Y EL FIN D LOS ANGELES 1****.-"recuerdos"**

Luego d la inesperada d los hermanos Scratt a la torre miles d preguntas salieron a relucir pero talvez la mas importante de todas era ¿Q les había pasado?; ya q s encontraban en un estado por de mas grave, Ben en si solo tenia algunos rasguños y heridas superficiales pero Ángela si q estaba muy herida tenia cuatro costillas rotas, varias contusiones e incluso heridas claramente producidas por cuchillas; esto era por demás raro para los titanes quienes aun no lograban entender q era lo q estaba pasando sin embargo no podían dejarlos así q decidieron ayudarlos presurosos llevaron a Ángela y a Ben a la enfermería donde curarían sus heridas y descansarían.

Esa noche mientras todos descansaban el petirrojo nuevamente no podía conciliar el sueño solo q esta vez estaba en la sala d vigilancia monitoreando la enfermería en espera a q los hermanos hicieran algo que los delatara su verdadera identidad, sin embargo ambos hermanos no parecían hacer otra cosa mas q descansar, o al menos eso parecía ya q en la mente d cada uno una sola idea los unía la cual verían realizada a como diera lugar … "_VENGANZA"_ era lo único q querían vengarse d aquel quien alguna vez les salvara la vida solo para írselas destruyendo poco a poco; aun recordaban lo que había sucedido esa tarde y por lo cual querían venganza.

Flash Back

Horas antes d q los hermanos Scratt llegaran a la torre d los titanes y después d haber cerrado el trato con Bruce Wayne ambos jóvenes s encontraban en su departamento empacando sus ultimas cosas para poderse ir.

-¿estas lista?- pregunto impaciente Ben desde el marco d la puerta del cuarto d su hermana

-si ya casi- respondió esta mientras cerraba su maleta pero segundos después d haber realizado esta acción un semblante triste s dibujo en su rostro lo cual no paso desapercibido para su hermano el cual a punto estaba de preguntarle que era lo q le pasaba cuando hablo-¿Crees q antes d irnos podríamos pasar a despedirnos d ellos?-pregunto temerosa al poder recibir una negativa d parte d su hermano, sin embargo el solo sonrió.

Un par de horas mas tarde en el cementerio d Jump City la tarde comenzaba a caer cuando las siluetas d dos jóvenes s dibujaron una d las cuales estaba d rodillas mirando fijamente a la lapida q s encontraba ahí, dejando una hermosa rosa roja solo para después levantarse y ponerse a un lado d su acompañante: una lagrima una ligera sonrisa y un "_Gracias" _fue todo lo q hicieron antes d irse d ese lugar q les traía tantos recuerdos d los q alguna vez tuvieron el privilegio d llamar _"padres"; _Rosete y Charles Scratt. En el camino d partida ninguno d los dos hablo no era necesario ya que sabían muy bien lo q estaban a punto d hacer oficialmente los hermanos Scratt partirían a un viaje a rededor del mundo del cual no s sabia cuando regresarían mientras q realmente White y Dark Angel Irán tras su ultima pelea con Arthur Collins y sus ángeles caídos (NA nombre por el cual conoceremos a las figuras d negro) d la cual no sabrian si sobrevivirían. Sin darse cuenta d q sus enemigos estaban mas cerca d lo esperado hasta q finalmente Arthur s apareció frente a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?…-decia con un aire de superioridad-pero si son dos mensajeros divinos q han decidido montárseles a los insignificantes humanos- al verlo tanto Ángela como Ben apenas podían controlarse así q s pusieron en posición d ataque listos para enfrentarlo sin embargo no contaron con q los ángeles caídos aparecieran y comenzaran a atacarlos, pero puede q lo q mas los haya sorprendido era d q estaban siendo claramente derrotados por estos -¿Se sorprenden?-pregunto Arthur orgulloso d si mismo- son buenos ¿no es así?, pero d ninguna manera s comparan con los originales estos so9lo son una copia barata d ustedes mis queridos ángeles; ellos aprenden cada uno d sus movimientos así q entre mas peleen con ellos mas ventaja les dan … debo d admitir q han cambiado mucho mis queridos ángeles, supongo q fue culpa d los q llamaron _"padres"_ … no saben q difícil fue encontrarlos pero una vez q los encontré solo una cosa me impedía llegar a ustedes; esos entupidos Scratt no saben lo gratificante q fue el matarlos claro q necesite la ayuda d ese idiota d Logan q después los volvió a separar d mi lado pero valió la pena con tal d quitarlos del camino-

Eso ultimo si q hizo enfurecer a los hermanos ya q finalmente habían encontrado al responsable d la muerte d sus padres … sin pensarlo dos veces s abalanzaron contra el sin embargo los ángeles caídos intervinieron lanzándoles una bomba la cual al estallar desplegó una nube d humo la cual los hermanos aprovecharon para escapar ya q Ángela al estar mas cerca a la explosión resulto gravemente herida; sin tener a otro lugar q ir Ben llevo a su pequeña hermana al único lugar seguro en esos momentos …. Con los titanes.

Fin Flash Back

Así pues la noche transcurrió normal a la mañana siguiente Cyborg fue a revisar los signos vitales d los hermanos y lo que vio a penas lo podía creer así q mando llamar a los titanes a una reunión urgente en el living todos atendieron su llamado curiosos por saber q tenia tan preocupado al medio robot.

-amigo cyborg ¿Qué es lo q sucede porque tan alarmado?-pregunto finalmente Starfire

-si viejo ¿Por qué tanta urgencia ?-pregunto chico bestia adormilado y en pijama (considerando que faltaba poco para medio día q bárbaro ¬¬)

-chicos esto no me lo van a creer poro esos dos ….. Esos dos …..-balbuceaba cyborg completamente alterado

-¡¡¡¡QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE Y DECIRNOS QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!!!!-grito Raven ya exasperada

Ante tal muestra d _"cariño" _por parte d la hechicera Cyborg no tubo mas opción q tranquilizarse y tratar d poner sus ideas en orden- bueno …. Verán …. Como saben nuestros "invitados" llegaron ayer muy mal heridos en especial Ángela- todos asintieron- bien … pues verán hoy fui a ver como estaban y …. pues descubrí algo por demás raro … ellos …….-en ese momento Cyborg les explico todo a los titanes quienes terminada la explicación fueron presurosos a la enfermería a confirmar lo q acababan de escuchar; revisaron todo sus signos vitales sus heridas y contusiones, no había duda alguna d algún modo extraño las heridas d Ángela y Ben s estaban curando a una velocidad increíble revisaron a Ángela quien al ser la mas herida causa mas interés su pronta recuperación, sin darse cuenta d q Ben s despertó poco a poco y s sentó en su camilla observando como los titanes alrededor d su hermana revisándola y diciendo cual sorprendente era su recuperación.

-si siguen así no la van a dejar descansar -dijo tranquilamente Ben obtuviendo la atención d los titanes-y si no descansa no s podrá recuperar y bueno … eso si q m haría enojar y ustedes no quieren q m enoje

-tu también t has curado-dijo maravillada la tamaraniana

-así es d este modo nos diseñaron -dijo Ben al tiempo q s quitaba todos los cables d monitoreo y bajaba d la camilla hasta quedar frente a frente con los titanes

-¿Cómo q los diseñaron d ese modo?-pregunto curioso cyborg

-porq ellos son los ángeles ¿no es así?-comento raven mientras l lanzaba una mirada retadora a Ben

-así es mi hermosa heroína-respondió Ben causando un ligero sonrojo por parte d la hechicera

-¡¡¡OYE!!! No trates d ligarte a mi NOVIA-dijo celoso robin

-lo siento pupilo d batman pero decir la verdad nunca ha sido pecado … además me supongo q tienen muchas dudas con gusto s las aclarare siempre y cuando dejen a mi hermana en paz

Unos minutos después en el living d la torre con ropas prestadas por los titanes (pues como recuerdan las ropas d Ángela y Ben estaban desgarradas), Ben les explico todo: q ellos en verdad eran los ángeles prototipos del gobierno el cual querría diseñar a los soldados perfectos a partir d experimentos genéticos los cuales les había proporcionado habilidades únicas, sin embargo al quedar Ángela seriamente lastimada en una d las pruebas Ben trato d destruir a sus creadores provocando q con esto s cancelara el proyecto _"ANGEL"_ y con el s destruyera todo; pero la noche anterior a esto Arthur Collins los había llevado a un orfanato donde meses después conocieron a los Scratt los cuales los adoptaron y los criaron como a sus hijos hasta q Arthur y Logan planearon su asesinato, convirtiéndose Logan en su tutor legal una vez muertos sus padres pero este los mando a un internado en Europa lo cual hizo enfurecer a Arthur quien no pudo hacer nada, tiempo después los hermanos s enmaciparon y fueron dueños d las empresas pero, lo siguiente estaba por demás explicarlo Logan fue asesinado solo para mandarles un mensaje, ellos por consiguiente no s podían quedar así ya q corrían el riesgo d ser descubiertos así q comenzaron a investigar donde podían encontrar a Arthur llevándolos estas hasta el club nocturno donde s encontraban los titanes peleando, luego siguieron a los ángeles caídos hasta la bodega donde perdieron su rastro por un instante.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECUERDOS, SECUESTRO Y EL FIN D LOS ANGELES 2.-"SECUESTRO"**

Así pues los titanes escucharon detenidamente cada una de las palabras d Ben entonces comprendieron todo por lo q habían tenido q sufrir Ángela y Ben Scratt, esa tarde Ben no se despego de Ángela quería pasar cada minuto con ella hasta q despertara; entre tanto robin seguía vigilándolos esperando algo aunque aun no sabia muy bien q.

-Se ve q la quiere mucho- la voz de su amada lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-Si, considerando que es todo lo q tiene - le respondió sin despegar la vista del monitor mientras ella se sentaba a lado suyo

-Ellos son una familia sin importar su pasado siguen unidos como nosotros-dijo la cuerva tratando d animar a su novio quien s veía triste-piensas en ellos ¿no es verdad?

Al oír esto robin se sorprendió y la volteo a ver-si pero como …-entonces recordó la conexión-Ahh, leíste mi mente

-No, no es necesario, s ve por tu expresión ellos se parecen a ti han perdido tanto y sin embargo s mantienen unidos eso es una familia …-

-me sorprende lo bien que me conoces-baja la vista-es verdad pensaba en mis padres, hay7 veces en la que me pregunto como hubiese sido mi vida si no hubieran muerto, por un lado no sufriría tanto, no hubiera conocido a Bruce y no me habría vuelto robin pero por otro ….-

-¿Por otro que?-pregunto curiosa recibiendo como respuesta el q su amado la tomara delicadamente de las manos y le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla provocando un ligero sonrojo

-por otro lado nunca te hubiera conocido y eso si q no lo podría soportar … Raven yo te amo

Esas palabras esas dos simples palabras q llenan de felicidad al corazón de quien las escucha por primera vez y sabe q son verdad; así s sentía raven feliz realmente feliz y la única manera en q s l ocurrió expresar esa felicidad fue abrazando a su amado líder y dándole un apasionado beso.

-yo también te amo robin-le respondió luego del beso sin dejar de abrazarlo

Esa tarde raven convenció a robin de ir a ver una película al cine, chico bestia s encontraba viendo televisión (NA Que raro ¬¬), cyborg estaba dándole unas mejoras al auto t, starfire s encontraba preparando uno d sus clasicos platillos tamareananos suficiente para todos pero que solo iba a comer ella, y finalmente Ben estaba en la enfermería cuidando el sueño d su hermana.

Esa noche Ben se fue a dormir a una d las habitaciones que muy gentilmente los titanes le ofrecieron, mientras todos en la torre dormían pacíficamente, nadie se percato d q alguien había cortado la fuente d energía d la torre y mucho menos q el o los responsables s metieron a esta en busca d algo o mas bien d alguien … todos dormían tan tranquilos hasta q algo los despertó; un grito pero no de cualquier lugar el grito venia d la enfermería donde se encontraba Ángela, presurosos los titanes fueron hasta ahí donde vieron a Ben parado cabizbajo sosteniendo entre su mano una venda ensangrentada q llevaba Ángela en la cabeza.

-Se la llevaron …-decia muy triste y con la voz quebradiza- No sé como pude pensar q estaríamos seguros aquí … no estamos seguros en ninguna parte … no mientras Arthur siga con vida …

-fueron ellos ¿verdad?… los siervos d Arthur quienes s llevaron a tu hermana- menciono preocupada la pelirroja

-viejo y ahora ¿q piensas hacer?-pregunto chico bestia

-iré por ella …-respondio Ben realmente decidido al tiempo que s dirigía a la salida pero fue detenido por los poderes d raven-¿Q creen q hacen? déjenme ir enseguida

-no hasta q t calmes-dijo la pelivioleta

-vamos amigo nosotros t podemos ayudar-dijo cyborg mientras se acercaba al ángel

Sin embargo Ben estaba decidido a no recibir ayuda así que tomando a raven del cuello y lanzándola contra la pared hizo desaparecer el campo d fuerza q ella había puesto en la puerta, al ver esto los titanes fueron presurosos con su compañera caída

-si saben lo que les conviene mejor no s entrometan esto es asunto mío-dijo antes d marcharse

Mientras tanto en unos laboratorios abandonados en una camilla de acero atada con grilletes en las manos y piernas s encontrada Ángela inconsciente

-muy pronto mi pequeño ángel tu me ayudaras a consumir mis planes … pronto muy pronto-decía Arthur al tiempo q acariciaba el rostro de Ángela


	7. Chapter 7

**RECUERDOS, SECUESTRO Y EL FIN DE LOS ANGELES 3.-"EL FIN DE LOS ANGELES"**

Semanas después en una oscura noche d luna llena una sombra s deslizaba con una sorprendente agilidad por los techos de los edificios su gabardina negra al impactarse con el fuerte viento formaba una ala negra, el chico nuevamente estaba investigando sobre la desaparición d su querida hermana adentrándose cada vez mas en los círculos mas peligrosos del bajo mundo en busca d pistas q l ayudaran a encontrarla; comenzaba a perder la esperanza, cuando una noche mientras investigaba en un club de mala pinta se inicio una pelea provocada por Johnny rancid desafortunadamente Ben tuvo q intervenir en ella haciendo uso de sus poderes, pronto todos los ahí presentes lo comenzaron a atacar para el no eran problema hasta q d la nada aparecieron los ángeles caídos y lo comenzaron a atacar con sus cuchillas dejándolo en el suelo para luego comenzarlo a golpear bruscamente cuando pensó q seria su fin cinco figuras familiares aparecieron d entre las sombras las cuales rápidamente lo ayudaron a ponerse d pie y seguir con la batalla, si los ángeles caídos eran oponentes dignos para cualquier peleador ellos eran precisos en sus movimientos usando sus poderosas cuchillas lograron herir a los titanes solo eso; ya q los titanes eran en ese momento solo un obstáculo para llegar a su verdadero objetivo, Ben Scratt o Dark Angel se encontraba aun herido por lo cual necesito la ayuda d raven para mantenerse en pie pronto los ángeles caídos fueron contra el mientras q raven usando su energía negra les lanzada diversas cosas para evitar q s les acercaran Ben tuvo una brillante idea, haciendo uso de una de sus espadas para atravesar el pecho d uno d sus adversarios les dijo a los titanes q s tenían q ir lo mas rápido posible.

-pero ¿porq amigo Ben?¿q va a pasar?- cuestiono la alienígena mientras s reunía con sus compañeros

-… porq esos sujetos tienes en su pecho un pequeño reactor d fusión con el q funcionan … y va a hacer explosión en cualquier momento …-explico el ángel con cierta dificultad debido a sus heridas

Sin decir mas raven cubrió a todos con sus poderes mientras q su energía negra s convertía en cuervo el cual alzo el vuelo; a una considerable distancia del lugar los titanes eran dejados en el suelo uno a uno mientras q raven volviendo a su forma original caía al suelo debilitada por el gran esfuerzo q hizo (NA recuerden q tuvo q llevar a cinco personas además aceptémoslo cydorg no debe tan ligero como una pluma ¬¬ )viendo esto robin presuroso fue a ayudarla.

-raven ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el petirrojo mientras tomaba delicadamente entre sus brazos a la hechicera

-si solo un poco débil pero descuida sobreviviré

A lo lejos una poderosa explosión s hizo presente dejando todo en ruinas parecía ser el fin d los ángeles caídos. A la mañana siguiente en la majestuosa torre t Ben despertada su extrañamente confortable sueño cuando vio alrededor y noto donde s encontraba cuando llego al living y s encontró con los titanes miraba con cierta curiosidad como estos hacían sus actividades cotidianas: starfire estaba preparando el desayuno, cyborg y chico bestia jugaban videojuegos, raven leía tranquilamente en el sofá mientras bebía su te d hiervas y robin leía el periódico en la barra mientras tomaba un poco d café; cuando notaron la presencia del joven ángel.

-viejo por fin despiertas ¡¿sabes q hora es?!-exageraba chico bestia

-lo siento pero necesitaba recuperarme d mis heridas y eso no es del todo fácil chico verde-contesto tranquilamente Ben, luego un silencio incomodo s hizo presente en la habitación hasta q finalmente el ángel s digno a hablar ya q la duda q tenia lo carcomía por dentro-… ¿porq lo hicieron?- pregunto tímidamente-… ¿porq m ayudaron después d como los trate?

-amigo t entendemos- l respondió cyborg mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del ángel

-después d todo es tu hermana …-agrego la alíen

-tu familia, y es por eso q entendemos q t comportaras como un loco-dijo chico bestia

-la familia es importante nosotros lo sabemos-dijo raven

-vamos déjanos ayudarte-dijo robin extendiéndole la mano.

Por un minuto el ángel dudo en aceptar su oferta ya q lo quisiera aceptar o no Ángela era la única en la q realmente confiaba, realmente por eso l dolía mas su perdida pero por primera vez en toda su vida supo q en el mundo había mas q personas malvadas con sed d poder así q finalmente Ben acepto la ayuda d los titanes dándole un fuerte apretón de manos a robin.

-bien confiare en ustedes amigos- dijo el ángel dedicándoles a los titanes una calida sonrisa, la primera q ellos veían desde q lo conocieron.

Así pues todos s pusieron en marcha para encontrar a White Angel; rastreando desde el satélite buscaban alguna pista q los pudiera llevar hasta la chica, los minutos parecían horas pronto la noche s hizo presente y aun no tenían algún rastro d Ángela, Ben comenzaba a perder la paciencia pero pensó q si su hermana estuviera con el en ese momento le pediría q s calmara y q todo saldría bien sin importar q todo dijera lo contrario, ella l daba esperanzas para creer q todo era posible así q respiro profundamente y s calmo, poco a poco todos s fueron quedando dormidos esperando q la computadora encontrara algo, mas tarde todos dormían cuando un molesto pitido comenzó a sonar cyborg el cual s había quedado dormido frente al monitor fue el primero en despertar en seguida los demás lo hicieron y s acercaron a su metálico amigo.

-ahg … ¿q sucede?… ¿porq tanto alboroto?…-pregunto adormilado chico bestia

-por fin la encontró-respondió cyborg al tiempo q tecleaba para saber mas exactamente la ubicación d Ángela

-¡¿enserio?!¡¿Dónde?!-pregunto emocionado Ben

-según esto en unos laboratorios ubicados al norte del país cerca d Alaska-respondió cyborg.

Ben no podía contener la emoción después d tanto tiempo d incesante búsqueda por fin encontraba a su hermana. Así pues esa misma tarde todos partieron en la nave t (NA no m pregunten donde metieron a Ben) al llegar cerca d la ubicación d los laboratorios aterrizaron ya q no querían ser descubiertos, una fuerte tormenta comenzó difícilmente s podía ver a causa d la nieve.

-deberíamos descansar esto podría ser peligroso-propuso el medio robot

- no ya no falta mucho solo unos metros mas-l respondió el ángel

-¿y tu como lo sabes amigo Ben?- cuestiono incrédula la alienígena

-olvidas q a nosotros nos diseñaron como los soldados perfectos star, fuimos creados y entrenados para soportar este tipo d condiciones

-bien ya escucharon titanes avancen

Así pues siguieron hasta un enorme domo donde vieron q este era resguardado por dos guardias similares a los ángeles caídos, ya q sabían q si los enfrentaban Arthur s enteraría d q estaban ahí por tal motivo decidieron entrar a través d los poderes d raven; una ves a dentro seguirían con el plan.

-tengan cuidado no sabemos a q nos enfrentamos al entrar a la boca del lobo-decía Ben mientras él y los titanes comenzaban a avanzar por los corredores del lugar.

Todo estaba oscuro no s podía ver casi nada lenta y cautelosamente avanzaron sin saber lo q les esperaba. Entre tanto ninguno s dio cuenta d q los ojos vigilantes d Arthur Collins los seguían d cerca a través d las cámaras d vigilancia q había puesto por todo el lugar.

-así q sobrevivió y no solo eso también vino con ayuda -sonríe malicioso- pero eso no será suficiente- decía muy tranquilo mientras los observaba por el monitor con una actitud seria y al mismo tiempo tranquila.

Poco después los titanes y el ángel llegaron a un lugar bastante amplio, las luces d todo el lugar s encendieron y pudieron notar q no había nada en aquel sitio únicamente a lo lejos s podía divisar una puerta, no había duda alguna Arthur ya sabia d su llegada.

-estén alertas no sabemos q pueda pasar ahora- recomendó al líder titán, a lo q todos respondieron poniéndose en guardia mientras s dirigían cautelosos a la puerta.

Todo estaba espantosamente silencioso ,simplemente s podían escuchar los pasos d los titanes y del ángel, cuando d pronto del techo comenzaron a bajar cientos d ángeles caídos todos vestidos d negro, todos con fuertes cuchillas sostenidas entre sus manos, los rodearon pero sin atacarlos, a lo lejos s escuchaba un aplauso q lentamente s acercaba mientras q d entre los ángeles caídos salía Arthur Collins quien al ver a Ben dejo d aplaudir d inmediato.

-Felicidades sujeto A veo q subestime tus habilidades y q pudiste sobrevivir

-¿subestimas a lo q tu ayudaste a crear?-cuestiono desafiante -¡dime donde esta Ángela!

-Lo siento pero no ella si t lo dijera querrías ir por ella para llevártela y eso no lo puedo permitir

-maldito

-di lo q quieras no me importa-comienza a irse-¡MATENLOS!

Y con la orden dada los ojos d los ángeles caídos brillaron para q enseguida comenzaran a atacar a los titanes y al ángel, con rápidos movimientos Ben no dejo q lo sometieran, el solo tenia un objetivo claro llegar hasta su hermana y rescatarla sin importar el costo; desmantelando con su espada a muchos d sus oponentes (NA recuerden q una la perdió cuando peleo en el club) comenzó a avanzar a la puerta pero entonces recordó q no estaba solo en esto y volteo a ver a los titanes quienes tenían muchas dificultades con sus oponentes.

-¡¿Q esperas?! ¡VETE POR TU HERMANA!

Grito el líder titán al ver la indexación del joven ángel, el por su parte sonrió un poco y retomo su camino en busca d su hermana. Por un oscuro corredor Ben Scratt buscaba algún indicio q lo llevara hasta su hermana cuando de repente vio a lo lejos una luz presuroso fue hasta donde provenía al entrar únicamente vio a Arthur Collins esperándolo ansioso

-Te tardaste mucho-agrego cínicamente-es impresionante lo q puedes llegar a hacer por ese pequeño ángel al q llamas hermana; sabes ella tiene tu instinto asesino solo q lo puede controlar lo suficiente; en muchas formas t supera realmente ella seria la primera d muchos súper-soldados con habilidades únicas pero tú …, tú simplemente eres un terrible error alga q nunca debió haber sido creado-le decía mientras comenzaba a avanzar

-Si es así entonces ¿porq salvarme?¿ porq no salvar únicamente a Ángela?

-porq;-se detiene a un lado d Ben-te necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien q la cuidara mientras veía la forma d recuperarla pero ahora q ya la tengo eres innecesario por eso no tengo otra alternativa mas q eliminarte.

-tus robots ya lo intentaron y ambos sabemos q les paso-decía Ben sonriente

-si pero esta vez no pelearas contra ellos si no contra un adversario diferente

-¿contra quien peleare?¿contra ti?

-por supuesto q no he decidido cumplir tu ultimo deseo veras a tu hermana-le decía mientras q s daba la vuelta y d su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño control remoto el cual apunto directamente a las puertas d metal q s encontraban del otro lado d la habitación.

Las puertas s abrieron dejando ver una delineada figura femenina Ben apenas lo podía creer ahí frente a sus ojos vestida con un ajustado traje gris con algunos detalles en negro, con un cinturón negro donde portaba distintas armas incluyendo a sus costados dos dagas; con la vista perdida s encontraba su hermana Ángela Scratt la q antes era una chica alegre y llena d vida ahora parecía solamente una muñeca d trapo.

-te gusta finalmente después d mucho intentarlo el pequeño ángel finalmente es lo q debería ser desde un inicio el soldado perfecto q no cuestiona ninguna d las ordenes q s l den.

Ben al ver en ese estado a su pequeña hermana lo único q podía sentir era una furia incalculable q únicamente pudo expresar apretando el puño fuertemente antes d abalanzarse a Arthur pero algo lo detuvo o masillen alguien; Ángela una d sus dagas l había atravesado el brazo proporcionándole un dolor inmenso, d inmediato s saco la daga con manchas carmesí, mientras veia con horror como la joven s acercaba lentamente a el.

-supongo q estas sorprendido veras si al principio s resistió un poco pero con el tiempo s dio cuenta d q realmente puedo se muy persuasivo

-maldito ¡¿QUE FUE LO Q L HICISTE?!-pregunto mas q furioso Ben

-eso ya no importa; ¡ANGEL MATALO!

Le ordeno a la chica quien inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a su propio hermano con rápidos movimientos y golpes precisos, esperaba poder cumplir lo ordenado sin sentir remordimiento alguno estaba logrando su cometido Ben no s quería defender, no podía hacerlo, no podía lastimar a su hermanita; el lo había prometido el s lo había prometido la protegería d todo y d todos para q nunca s cumpliera el deseo d aquellos q los habían creado; cada golpe, cada patada, cada gota d sangre q derramaba l dolían no físicamente sino sentimentalmente el sabia q había roto su promesa, sabia q l había fallado a ella el único ser capas d comprenderlo, la única q siempre estuvo ahí su pequeña hermana Ángela; su nombre el mismo l había puesto ese nombre el día en q la vio por primera vez. De pronto cayo d rodillas al frió suelo pequeños ríos d sangre s dibujaban por todo su ser uniéndose en un charco carmesí en el suelo sabia q había llegado su fin pero no l importaba si seria su hermana la q l quitara la vida; ella lo tomo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo s preparo para dar el ultimo golpe … pero algo paso vio sus ojos los azules ojos d su hermano q eran la ventana hacia su alma, vio como estos s empezaban a llenar d lagrimas, vio el dolor, vio la profunda tristeza, vio el amor q l tenia, vio su alma, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla al verlo, lo soltó d inmediato dejándolo en el suelo, en ese momento recordó todo pero en especial recordó el día en q s conocieron; si ella era en ese entonces solo una bebe pero lo recordaba

Flash Back

En una habitación con paredes blancas una luz cegadora hizo q la pequeña s despertara y comenzara a llorar, no sabia donde estaba todo era muy confuso; cuando d pronto una silueta tapo la luz, el pequeño niño d apenas dos años con pijama blanca la sostuvo entre sus brazos cargándola parecía intrigado por aquella niñita, ella por su parte al sentir ese calor acogedor dejo d llorar y s acurruco en los pequeños brazos q la cargaban, el niño sonrió un poco la primera sonrisa visto en el desde q nació.

-A-Ángela …-dijo el pequeño con cierto tono d timidez haciendo q la pequeña empezara a reír tiernamente.

Fin Flash Back

Ella lloraba, lloraba por lo q había hecho veía con horror como su hermano estaba en el suelo inconsciente con heridas graves en todo su ser, ella había caído d rodillas al suelo cabizbaja, luego escucho los pasos d Arthur Collins acercándosele mientras aplaudía hasta q finalmente s detuvo a sus espaldas.

-felicidades mi pequeño ángel, has acabado con el único ser q nos podía detener ahora el mundo será mió.

Sus palabras, las palabras dichas por Arthur Collins llenaban d enojo al corazón d la joven mientras miraba al cuerpo d su hermano, ella s levanto y viro hacia Arthur: un segundo un movimiento y sus ojos antes felices miraban con odio a aquel q los había hecho sufrir tanto, extasiándose con la mueca d dolor q hacia mientras l enteraba cada vez mas la daga sentía como sus manos eran manchadas por su sangre.

-Ahora no volverás a hacernos daño …-decia apretando los dientes y clavándole cada vez mas la daga.

-E-eso crees … no soy el único … además ….-decia Arthur con cierta dificultad al sentir como la vida s l iba y mostrándole a Ángela su control remoto mientras presionaba un botón rojo.-ahora … todos moriremos- dijo por ultimo mientras s dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios manchados con sangre.

"_AUTODESTRUCCION ACTIVADA: QUEDAN CINCO MINUTOS PARA AUNTO DESTRUCCION_"

Se escudo la advertencia por todo el lugar y luces rojas lo iluminaban; mientras q los titanes (NA je,je creyeron q m había olvidado d ellos)veían como los robot con los q combatían caían hechos chatarra al suelo, seguros q algo tenían q ver con esto los misteriosos hermanos Scratt presurosos fueron asía donde ellos estaban; entre tanto Ángela estaba d rodillas con su hermano acomodado en su regazo mientras ella lloraba desconsolada, cuando finalmente Ben recupero un poco la conciencia y al ver a su hermana tan triste trato d hablar y darle ánimos.

-… A-Ángela …-escucho la débil voz d su hermano así q abrió los ojos para verlo

-… Ben perdóname no fue mi intención hacerte todo esto … por favor perdóname-decía entre sollozos la joven

-escúchame bien Angi … se q no fue tu culpa … por eso no tengo q perdonarte … pero hay mas … tienes q irte …-Ángela s sobresalta-… ve por el corredor ..al final de este, están los titanes ellos t ayudaran a escapar … date prisa o no llegaras-le decía al tiempo q acariciaba su rostro con su ensangrentada mano

-¿Y tu?… ¿no piensas venir conmigo?-pregunto aun cuando ya sabia la respuesta

-No, hermanita … ambos sabemos q solo t retrasaría … vamos tienes q irte …

-No, no pienso irme sin ti … recuerdas tu dijiste q sin importar q estaríamos juntos … tú lo prometiste

Le respondía al tiempo q la lagrimas corrían nuevamente por sus mejillas, Ben solo sonrió con las ultimas fuerzas q l quedaban cerro los ojos y su mano cayo al charco d sangre; Ángela al ver esto lloro sobre el pecho d su hermano no podía sentir sus latidos sabia q s había ido sabia q ahora estaba sola y también sabia q aun en sus últimos momentos Ben s preocupaba por ella por esa razón l había pedido q s salvara sin embargo ella no quería hacerlo no podía dejarlo solo si él no cumpliría la promesa ella lo haría; no pensaba moverse ni un centímetro del cuerpo d su hermano, solo pensaba en descansar, en ser libres los dos.

Cuando d repente la puerta estallo dejando ver a cinco siluetas conocidas, ella sabia quienes eran y a lo q venían pero no pensaba marcharse.

-por favor váyanse sálvense-les dijo casi en susurro-no pienso ir con ustedes

-amiga Ángela q paso aquí porq tu hermano esta en ese estado tan deploradle-pregunto curiosa la alienígena

- solo váyanse nosotros estaremos bien juntos- le respondía aun sin mirarlos

"_AUTO DESTRUCCION EN DIEZ, NUEVE, OCHO …"_

Se escucho, no había tiempo q perder si querían salir d ahí con vida tenían q actuar rápido

-¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones … raven sácanos d aquí!

Ordeno el líder titán y nuevamente siendo cubiertos por la poderosa energía negra d raven; un cuervo negro alzo el vuelo llevando a los titanes y a los ángeles hasta el lugar donde s encontraba la nave T; una vez ahí los cuatro titanes y los ángeles cayeron a la suave nieve, una poderosa explosión s hizo presente a lo lejos todo finalmente había terminado o al menos eso parecía; Ángela Scratt nuevamente estaba d rodillas con el cuerpo inerte d su hermano recostado en su regazo.

-¿ p-porque lo hicieron?-pregunto cabizbaja lo cual desconcertó a los titanes-¡¿Por qué no me dejaron morir con él?!

Esta vez lo preguntaba furiosa mientras los volteaba a ver con las lagrimas presentes en sus ojos, sus palabras eran ciertas al ver mas detalladamente a Ben los titanes pudieron notar q no solo estaba herido sino q estaba muerto, todos los titanes agacharon la cabeza en señal d tristeza al haber perdido a alguien como Ben Scratt en esa misión.


	8. despues de la tormenta

**DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA NO SIEMPRE LLEGA LA CALMA**

Un mes después del funeral en la torre d los titanes una sombra s movía sigilosa a través d esta evitando las cámaras d seguridad se dirigía a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse cuando d pronto las luces d todo el lugar s encendieron, la chica de cabellera larga negra como la noche y d ojos azules s detuvo debido a la impresión, ella vestía y una blusa blanca d tirantes y una chamarra d piel negra un pantalón negro y botas militares también llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila donde llevaba solo lo necesario; enseguida cinco jóvenes amigos aparecieron frente a ella.

-pensabas irte sin despediste- pregunto el líder

-no tengo porque quedarme este no es mi hogar-respondió la pelinegra

-podría serlo si así lo quisieras amiga Ángela

-lo sé pero no puedo aceptarlo no aun

-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto el medio robot

-tengo pensado viajar un poco y aclarar mi mente

-¿piensas regresar algún día?-pregunto esta vez el chico verde

-talvez, aun no lo sé

-esto es por lo ocurrido a tu hermano ¿verdad?-pregunto la pelivioleta

-el s sacrifico por mi y por esa razón l estoy muy agradecida pero … no pienso continuar con lo planeado no me merezco una vida normal después d lo q hice

-por lo menos si piensas irte hazlo con estilo-dijo cyborg desconcertando un poco a la ángel los seis jóvenes fueron a la cochera donde s encontraba el auto T y la moto d robin pero también una sorpresa para Ángela; ahí acomodada en un rincón s encontraba una motocicleta de color negro la cual Ángela reconoció enseguida esa moto era la de su querido hermano Ben un escalofrió recorrió su espina el cual desapareció al sentir la metálica mano del robot- la trajimos el día en q nos lo encontramos nuevamente pero debido al sistema d seguridad ninguno d nosotros la puede usar, estoy seguro q si Ben estuviera aquí querría q t la llevaras

-Gracias por todo en serio s los agradezco

Les dijo al tiempo q los abrazaba a todos despidiéndose d ellos momentos antes d subir a la motocicleta y ponerse el casco el cual tenia integrada una sofisticada computadora la cual escaneo el rostro d la chica y enseguida el sistema d seguridad s desactivo, encendiendo el motor dejo q rugiera.

-espera toma … -la detuvo unos instantes robin lanzándole un comunicador- sé q no consideras este tu hogar ni a nosotros como tu familia pero si alguna vez nos llegaras a necesitar no dudes en llamarnos

La pelinegra vio el aparato en su mano dudo un poco pero enseguida lo guardo en uno d sus bolsillos-lo mantendré en cuenta …- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes d alzar el vuelo hacia nuevas aventuras.

Una y otra vez la pregunta s hacia presente en su mente mientras iba por la carretera _"¿A dónde piensas ir?"_ lo quisiera o no admitir sabia q ya no tenia lugar en ninguna parte pero no podía quedarse con los titanes ya q también sabia q ese no era su hogar realmente no tenia hogar, pero antes d marcharse decidió ir por ultima vez a ese sitio a despedirse d ellos d sus padres d el de su hermano, poco después al llegar al lugar indicado observo las dos lapidas q s encontraban ahí una les pertenecía a sus padres y la otra a su querido hermano, s arrodillo frente a las dos y s quedo un buen rato mirándolas pero s tenia q ir así q s levanto y s marcho d aquel lugar mientras iba por la carretera q la sacaría d la ciudad una lagrima s hizo presente en su mejilla; entre tanto en un lugar desconocido un hombre sentado detrás d un escritorio veía con gusto su ultima creación ahí frente a el en una especie d capsula llena con un liquido naranja y respirando a través d una mascara d oxigeno el joven d al menos diecisiete años d cabello negro como la noche despertaba d su profundo sueño dejando ver aquellos grandes y enigmáticos ojos azules la capsula s vació y el chico callo d rodillas al suelo s quito la mascara y s puso d pie la expresión seria en su rostro era inconfundible aquel chico q acababa d despertar era nada mas y nada menos q Ben Scratt, mientras tanto el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio dibujo una sonrisa d satisfacción en sus labios y en su escritorio s encontraba una carpeta la cual tenia marcado con letras mayúsculas en color rojo

"**PROYECTO ANGEL: EVOLUCION".**


End file.
